Danny Phantom: Twisted Moon
by Shyemest
Summary: A mystery about a new ghost called Fate. I wont spoil the story, just wait for the next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever story. No, im not a writer. I got a D for english lit and a C for English, so I'm nothing special. Bear this in mind and hopefully, I will get better with helpful reviews and experience. On with the show

Unfair

Harsh

Cruel

These are the words that people use to describe their life. If they have it all, they will complain about how boring life is. Wealthy just want more power, land and fame. Everyone should know who _they _are, not paying attention to the ones in need, who just want a place to stay, or food to eat. This is the norm of the earth, unforgiving and wretched. No-one wants the norm, they all want better, to live longer, experience more things. Then there is Danny. His norm was shifted because he turned half ghost. He gets bullied, and lives in a small home with a weird family. Through the fighting of essentially two worlds, he still wishes that everything remained just how it is, through experience. Once losing his ghost powers, and becoming rich, he realises he wouldn't have it any other way.

10:14 - Ghost Zone

Thick air, and distorted colours haunt the ghost zone; despite this, it is empty. The trio, being Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, and Danny Phantom were slighty concerned. They knew that they could handle anything, after all, they did save the earth multiple times. A distorted shadow creeps up on Danny's back, leaving behind a tingly trail of uneasiness on Danny. Slowly turning around, Danny noticed three green, mucus-like figures in front of Sam and Tucker.

"What wrong" Tucker said, interrupting the awkward silence with an unsettling concern.

"Can't you see them" Danny exclaimed, holding his arms out in a pleading manner.

Tucker and Sam shook their heads, their couldnt see anything, neither could the ship. The awkward silence was interrupted again by three disturbing words from the ghosts.

**Fate has awakened!**

Sam and Tucker rubbed their eyes in disbelief. They could hear the voice but saw nothing. A strange sense of relief rubbed them gently; at least they know Danny is not hallucinating. They eventually shrug of the three words, similarly to a snake, trying desperately to crawl out of its shedded skin.

With a few strong, gentle words, Sam reassures them of their safety. Its unusual for the trio to be frightened of a presence like that, but they were unaware of what was to come


	2. Chapter 2

6:30pm - Park

A cool breeze casually sweeps across the park, producing a sweet, earthy smell of fresh, wet grass. The darkening sky was clear, and the moon was centerstage.

"Let's go home" Tucker spouted in a highly suggesting voice

Even though the park was the best seat in the theater called the night sky, it was still dark, and getting colder. The lovely scenery allowed the trio to forget all that had happened on that day, to add to that, Sam and Danny were staring at each other with a loving gaze, with Sam beautiful, black hair dancing to the wind. At this point, it was clear to Tucker that Danny accepted Sam's feelings, already knowing Sam liked Danny. He was happy for them, but also felt a bit lonely, so the moment was bittersweet.

"Ok Tucker, I know you're a busy man" Danny chuckled

"But first, why don't we go on a little ride" Danny suggested

"Ok man, but this better not take too long" Tucker said, as if Danny ruined the moment

"Going ghost!" The famous line that Danny's friends know too well

The three flew the sky, with the wind in their faces. Undisturbed in the midst of weak moonlight, they flew around Amity Park and enjoyed themselves as friends. No ghost around, it was quiet yet satisfying. The three lay on some grass, gazing at the moon as if their fingertips could reach the surface. They smiled at each other with nothing to say...

They were now ready to go home, until Danny intensely shivered. A despicable aura was around him, and the moon turned a fady blue. It was obvious a powerful ghost drew near. Slow, painful words came from the sky, that only Danny could hear.

"Your life" An onimous voice struggled to form the words

"Your life, your norm... ... ..." The dying voice continues

"Will be twisted to my liking..." The voice forces out dying laughter as it fades away

Danny couldnt see anything, so he took out the Fenton Finder, and item he asked his dad to make, just in case he needed to fight an invisible ghost. But nothing.

"There is nothing there" Tucker pointed out

"We had it tested on you before and it worked"

"Maybe it was the work of Fate" Danny said

The name they were so desperately trying to forget was now at the forefront of their mind. Sam suddenly stopped breathing, she was gasping for air. Before Danny could ask Tucker for help, a quick strike of blood was left on Danny's back. Tucker had a knife lodged in his chest. Danny screamed and woke up next to Sam, Tucker and Jazz.

7:24 - Danny's Room

Jazz, Sam and Tucker were concerned for Danny.

"Are you ok Danny?!" Jazz quickly rushed to Danny's side.

"He said he heard a voice, and suddenly fainted" Sam explained

"Can I see him alone" Jazz asked

They respected her request, and quickly left. Danny felt too weak to speak so he slowly lifted up his hand to tell Jazz not to worry. There was an evil intent on Jazz's face as she locked the door and the windows. Danny squirmed, trying to get up, halfway, Jazz pushed him down. She slowly climbed on top of him so he wouldnt struggle. She blocked his breath and he tryed to wriggle his way out, but that slowed as he lost oxygen. In his mind, he recollected all the thoughts of his sister. She always tryed her best to support him, even though it came off as her being pushy. He needed her as a sister, and suddenly a certain thought process entered his mind... ... ...

Sam and Tucker, patiently waiting outside, heard a loud bang. Something significant happened. They busted open the door, and to their suprise... ... ...


	3. Chapter 3

"No, stop!" Sam shouted, rushing in with Tucker

Jazz's hands were giving of a mysterious, blue mist in the harsh light of the night sky - They were frozen and Danny was about to smash them.

"That's not Jazz! The Jazz I know wouldn't try to kill her own brother" shouted Danny

"Think Danny, she probably being overshadowed by a ghost"

"I'm not convinced" Replied Danny "even so... if my life is in danger I may have to make a few sacrifices"

Danny said this quietly, so Sam and Tucker didnt hear. He caught himself saying that, and he deeply regretted it. What if he lost his sister, or his friends forever, what kind of hero doesn't prioritise others' lives. With a face full of regret, he overshadows his sister, getting the ghost out and quickly gets rid of it.

"Told you so!" Sam said Jokingly, trying desperately to lighten the mood. Danny fell and couldn't move; he has used the little energy he had built up locking away the ghost. They left him in his room to rest and hopefully think over his actions.

12:02 - Danny's Room

Jazz entered the room slowly; a silver reflection held up agaisnt her chest "Let's finish were we left off"

Danny tried to go ghost, but some mysterious forced blocked him this time. Danny realised, instead of attacking her, he just needs to get through to her. No one should have to die, not even the enemy. Jazz crept closer...

She suddenly bursted out "Do you think it's easy having to worry out a half ghost and trying to succeed in life? My life goes downhill, and its all to protect you!"

Danny looked away with tears in his eyes "J-Jazz... I dont-"

"And for what, you to insult me? Do you hate me that much? Jazz shouted, holding up a sharp knife. "If I get rid of you, I can live life properly again, no more stress and no more hate"

Meanwhile, in the very corner of existence, a blue figure with a wrinkly face grins widely, but strangely looks unmenacing. "What will you do now, Fenton?" He says to himself. Its Fate, carefully observing. Jazz went to strike but Danny swiftly moved in with a warm embrace...

He smiled and said "Jazz, I will always love you... I've always seen the things you do to help me, and you help me to live on" The knife was still in Jazz's hands. She froze and before she could say or do anything, Danny continues. "Im sorry... im sorry I dont always show love and appreciation to you. If you need to take out your anger, stab me already."

At this point, Fate could not stay in Jazz's body, and she burst into tears, regretting her actions deeply. Fate hid his existence from Danny, but even if he was there, ready to be sucked into the ghost zone, all he cared about was his sister. For the rest of the night, Jazz and Danny talked it out. At the same time, with a proud look on his face, Fate mumbled the words "Well done, Fenton..."


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later...

12:20pm - Park

"There is nowhere better in Amity Park to enjoy a Nasty Burger than the park with some friends" Danny said with excitement

"Its such a beautiful..." Tucker stopped and noticed Danny and Sam weren't listening. They were too busy staring at each other, nervous trying to make up words of love. Danny suddenly realised that he just ignored Tucker, so quickly turned around.

"Did you say something?" Danny asked Tucker

Tucker had his head down, looking at the dark blades of grass, reflecting the distant sunlight. "Never mind" He finally said, with a saddened voice.

"Tucker I'm sorry for ignoring you, you're my friend, and you should be able to tell me what's up"

Tucker turned away slightly.

"I know, I've been a jerk recently, I promise ill pay more attention to you" Danny apologised

"It's not that, I just feel a bit left out. We used to be a trio and all, but now..." Tucker lifts his head up "Its okay, I'm being too needy. Lets eat before the burger gets cold"

"You can come over to my place tonight, play some video games as friends" Sam suggested

Tucker smiled "I'll take you up on that offer"

They all went to Sam's place, and had great fun, like it used to be, no ghosts around, and Tucker felt complete again.

6:30 - Outside Sam's house

"We'll have to do this again sometime" Sam waved them off as they returned to their homes

"Wait up, Tuck"

"What's up Danny?"

"I'll walk you home. It's the least I can do for leaving you out earlier"

They went home together, and Danny flew back to his own home as Danny Phantom. Halfway there, the moon mysteriously appeared, and that horrid aura was back. Fate was gonna strike again most likely. He went home, and stayed up all night. It could be his mom or dad that try to dispose of him this time. He couldn't sense Fate, he hides in the corner of existence.

8pm - Fenton Works

Tucker was waiting outside of Danny's house. He looked normal but even if he wasn't, it is his duty to restore Tucker back to normal.

"I'm sorry, can I stay the night? Tucker asked

"Sure...but why?"

"Well, my family has important guests over, so they took up a lot of space, and I was uncomfortable staying there"

Danny knew Tucker was lying. But he had to keep an eye on him. At 1am, Danny crashed, but Tucker was wide awake.

2am - Ghost Zone.

Tucker spent an hour in the lab, trying to find equipment best for catching sleeping ghosts. He found the Fenton Handcuffs and after wandering a while in the ghost zone, he picked up Vortex from the Jail. Vortex was hauled back, struggling but the handcuffs were Super Effective. Another two hours, he found Ember (it was hard for him to understand his own map) and released both of them at the same time. He was hoping they both attacked at the same time, so he could receive ghost powers like Danny did the second time. Meanwhile, Danny woke up and realised that Tucker was gone. He went to the lab looking for him and to his suprise, he saw a dark figure, with dark blue flames coming off the hat and a dark blue mist under his feet. It was Tucker, heavily damaged, but in ghost form.

"Tucker are you ok?!" Danny shouted

"I just got an upgrade"

Realising this may be Fate's doing, he trying going ghost, but Tucker tbrew a ring of mist at him, completely stopping him.

"Calm down" Tucker shouted "I did this to help you to beat Fate"

Tucker suddenly fainted. Then Danny realised; if Tucker isnt possessed, who is?

SAM

Danny rushed to Sam's house, leaving Tucker to rest on his bed

"I guess I'm doing this alone...again" Danny said to himself, since Tucker fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours earlier...

Fenton Lab

"There has to be something useful in this lab..." Tucker searched through the cold, metallic equipment, until his found three pairs of handcuffs. He checked the label. "The Fenton Handcuffs, how original" Tucker said sarcastically "I wish there was a manual on this thing. Yeah handcuffs are easy to operate, but you gotta remember, these are _Fenton_ handcuffs." Tucker sighed briefly and headed for the ghost zone.

"Going somewhere" A stern voice not too far from here shouted. It was Jack.

"Uh, yeah... I'm just popping to the ghost zone" Tucker said with guilt on his face

"Haha...so you can be a ghost like Danny" Jack was joking around at this point

"Actually... Yeah"

Jsck realised Tucker was serious, so his tone lowered "Listen Tucker, Danny was only lucky that time. I wont let you get pointlessly killed"

"I'm gonna take the risk, Mr. Fenton. Danny really needs my help right now and I hope you understand." Seeing the resolve in his expression, Jack couldnt say no.

"Call me Jack, and you should hurry before Maddie sees us" Jack whispered

"Before Maddie sees what?" A distant voice echoed

"Nothing, honey" Jack shouted "Go, GO!" He then whispered and Tucker quickly proceeded to the ghost zone.

Tucker looked at the scrap of paper containing a very rough and inaccurate map of the ghost zone. Danny told Tucker how he got his powers the second time, plus he had the knowledge of how Danny got weather powers. In both cases, he was attacked, so Tucker was prepared to endure the same.

"I'll let Skulker guide me" Tucker mumbled to himself

Tucker then put in a request on his PDA, and waited... It didnt work, because back when they were tracking the Reality Gauntlet, the Men in White took his old Ecto-Skeleton for examination. After 20 minutes, he finally found a building. "Great it's Walker's Jail." He suddenly realised that Vortex was in suspended animation, so he crept in to find him. It was relatively easy to capture Vortex. He was human so he walked through the walls, and since it was night, there were hardly any stationed guards. The ones he did encounter were pretty much brain-dead, so he could walk through the concrete and look around with ease. Being in suspended animation for so long has an effect on your mental and physical health temporarily. Tucker took thhis chance to handcuff the weak Vortex, and take him. Since moody weather wasn't really a reliable power, he went to find Ember. This was a big risk, but since Ember concerts are a thing of the past on Earth, he knew she was her weakest now.

Tucker saw Skulker in the distance so he started following him, hoping he will lead Tucker where he needed to go. That didnt last long and Tucker took a hit from Skulker. His power is artificial so it was no good. But Tucker taunted him, and hid behind a rock. Skulker smashed the whole rock, and Tucker flung rocks in his line of eyesight, so Skulker was pretty much useless. Tucker handcuffed Skulker from behind, and hooked his PDA up to his new suit. He told the suit to find Ember, and it was a success. Skulker crashed into Ember's realm, and got a long scolding from her. Tucker came up from behind to finally capture her, but Ember is a little Sharper than Skulker and Vortex, and evaded the handcuffs.

"I-I need your help" Tucker begged

Ember slammed Tucker agaisnt the wall, at this point he was writhing in pain. He coughed out a little blood and started choking. "Please, there's a ghost... ...called Fate.

FATE?! All the ghosts in the area shouted in unison.

Ember helped Tucker up, "This BETTER not be a joke" Ember shouted

"Is Fate that scary?" Tucker asked, recovering his speech

Ember had no choice but to tell the story.

Ghosts are cursed beings, they became that way because a mysterious ghost sacrificed himself to weaken ghosts, because they were once completely destroying the earth he loved. They were that strong. Fate isn't particularly known for anything except the fact he is an ancient ghost. Ancient ghosts can be up to 20x stronger than normal ghosts but how is he alive? Ghosts eventually pass away and reborn anew. FATE SHOULD BE DEAD.

"Look, I'll help you, what do you need?"

"Attack me so I can gain your power"

Tucker released Vortex, and he immediately attacked. Ember followed Tucker's instructions and Skulker didnt like the idea. There was smoke around Tucker, and Skulker went near him, and half of his Ecto-Skeleton melted away.

"You owe me one, and dont think I won't hurt you when you come here again" Ember threatened Tucker.

Tucker also gained a new power, he could sense items, realms, and ghosts, thanks to exposure to the infa-map. He quickly left and met up with Danny.


	6. Chapter 6

-Im sorry to those who follow this series. There have been two reasons why I havent uploaded lately, and one of them is really frustrating. I have been busy with a bit of important paperwork, most of it is done now so... second, now here comes the real frustrating part, my tablet. It sucks, just by running chrome, it gets to the point of resetting. This is my 4th attempt, and the annoying part is where I literally was writing the last word, and it reset. I am planning to replace this useless thing, so hopefully, this wont happen again. Thanks for your patience, I hope you enjoy the rest of my story-

It was 8:20, and Tucker approached Sam and Danny, who seemed to be arguing. "Guys, Fate is-" Tucker was interrupted by what seemed to be senseless shouting.

"Why don't you trust me?" Sam shouted "I would never hurt you, no ghost can possess me to hurt you"

"I'm guessing you've already forgotten about that overgrow guy" Danny argued back.

"Guys, its important, Fate ac-" Tucker was trying to get a word through, but Sam stormed off, and Danny came in close behind. Sam suddenly looked at Tucker, and shook her head with a desperate expression. Tucker realised what he did wrong, it all started approximately four hours ago. Tucker was in Danny's bed. He'd finally woken up, but he was very weak from the events in the ghost zone. There was blood soaked onto Tucker's shirt, and he occasionally spat out blood. He was dizzy, stumbling and needed help, but no-one was around. Tucker went outside, virtually crawling. He wantsd fresh air to aid him to turn back into a ghost again. It relieves the pain somewhat, enough time to fly to the nearest hospital

Suddenly a dragon-like ghost appeared before Tucker, Tucker couldn't move much, but if he bought enough time, he could run as a ghost. "A-a-are" he faintly spoke, before losing precious air. "Fate? Ha, that old buffoon? Oh no, I'm much stronger than Fate." Tucker didn't even mention Fate yet, it was clear that the ghost was reading his mind. He couldn't turn into a ghost, so hd ran for his life. Wounds started to slip open, and blood came gushing out. In his last attempt to stay alive, he tried to transform, and slip underground, but it was a huge fail, because the little burst of energy he got, was wasted while he tried crawling away. Tucker desperately dragged his bloody body across the stone floor. Suddenly, Tucker was veiled with a pwater around him. He was healing, fast. Suddenly a voice echoed "Stronger than who?". Rough, red-hot metal suddenly came bursting out of the ground, and the moon turned blue in the sky. Tucker was protected by the body of water around him. A blue, majestic robe surrounded a ghost similar to clockwork. A frightening miasma flowed through the bottom of the robe and the metal was instantly cooled. This ghost turned slowly to Tucker;

I AM FATE

The dragon formed more metal out of the ground, to attack Fate with. Fate effortlessly countered the attacks, and didn't even have to look at the dragon.

"Why are you helping me? What do you want? Who is that dragon? Tucker was confused beyond understanding. Fate had no choice to explain. I am Fate. There should only be three ancient ghosts in the world; me, clockwork and one other. Suddenly, a power source has allowed the long forgotten ancient ghosts to appear. That dragon is an example. Im sure you know the story, all ghosts were cursed and eventually weakened because of their destruction of the earth. You, Foley, are a half ghost. The curse onl resides in the other half you are missing. Think of it like a gas bomb, if there was only half a gas bomb. All of the gases could easily flow out. Think of the gases as your potential. We need your help, so we can locate the power source, and dispose of the ancient ghosts. I am training Danny, since we are both Water ghosts. Clockwork is using his power to help too, but the other ghost I didn't mention yet is training you.

"All you have been doing is endangering Danny..."

"I need Danny to see me as his number one enemy, that's the only way he will fight at full power"

"So...who's training me?"

"A legendary ancient, Sellatin. Or as you call him, the box ghost!"

"Now that I get to know you, you're pretty funny...but seriously, who's training me? Fate just stared at Tucker, and Tucker realised that Fate was not joking around. Meanwhile, the box ghost heard his name being called. His voice deepened, and sounded smooth. A passionate flicker of light reached his eyes, and he chuckled slightly. "Its play time ".

"Tucker, you are the mist/miasma element. Watch out for Sellatin, he has the same element." Fate said.

Back at school..

Realising, he almost blew Fate's cover, Tucker gave the thumbs up to Sam, and Fate left Sam's body, hoping Tucker wouldn't ruin the plan. At school, a dark purple mist started to cover the walls.

"Its the box ghost!" Tucker shouted.

"Sellatin. Call me that from now on." His voice was much less annoying, and actually sounded cool, the trio were puzzled.

"Enough of the petty re-introduction. Ready to play, Foley?"


End file.
